Best friends?
by ArrowBee
Summary: Your typical maid sama fic, but how would things be like if he and she were only best friends? [A one-shot, dedicated to BluberryRose; probably OOC]


**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**

Hiyo! So I decided to do a very last minute one-shot since it's Christmas! I was going to post an early chapter of _Stay,_ but then that'd be so boring and that's just like posting something for the sake of posting. Anyways, please don't judge because I literally just typed this out raw, so there will be mistakes and probably a great deal of OOCness.

This one-shot is dedicated for the one and only **BluberryRose,** because I know that she's lowkey looking for a fluffy fic XD Here you go, Kyra-chan!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own dim sum and Rick and Morty. I just happen to like these things a lot. Please don't sue, and thanks in advance. A delightful Christmas to you all.

* * *

 **Best friends?**

* * *

The blond and his raven-haired best friend were laughing at their hearts' content as they entered his apartment, drenched in their own sweat and the rainwater that had poured very unexpectedly. They were still laughing at Misaki's _in-real-life_ accidental 'typo'. While having a serious discussion on Harry Potter and their personal theories on The Boy Who Lived, she had accidentally blurted out "Happy Rotter", and when the boy had tried to point her mistake out, he had then said "Rappy Hotter". Of course it wasn't exactly a joke to die laughing at, but their slip-ups had brought out the inner children in them.

As the laughter died down and the faint light had completely vanished from the now navy velvet night sky, the two had started to shiver.

"Oi Takkun, I'm gonna use your shower."

"Yeah, go ahead. You can use my clothes." He laughed at his last comment and muttered to himself, "You always do anyway. My clothes are basically yours."

"Thanks you idiot!" She shouted from his bathroom as she turned the tap on.

Waiting for the time to pass by, Takumi decided to call her all time favourite restaurant, and probably surprise her with a Chinese takeout.

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki inhaled the steam that surrounded her naked body. Her best friend's shower sure was heavenly. Switching the tap to make the water cold, the girl washed her hair. She blushed when she realised how much she smelt like him.

 _'That stupid idiotic alien.'_

She didn't know why she had been feeling so weird around Takumi these past few months. If her calculations were right, it had felt like a year since she had started feeling... weird around him. Nowadays, or months actually, he would often make her blush, and she would feel this tightening feeling in her chest whenever he would go out on a date with some irritating girl (to reject, mind you) just so that he wouldn't be followed wherever he went. She frowned at the memory of him being stalked once when he used the loo.

She bit her lip. ' _Takumi isn't actually seeing anyone, right?'_ Sure, he goes out on dates almost twice or thrice a week, but he's not serious with any of them, right?

Well, whatever! It's not like she cared anyway. _'You guys are just best friends, and that's all you'll ever be!'_

"Misa-chan's taking forever!" He chanted as he gently knocked on the door, interrupting her internal monologue. "The clothes that you can use are on my bed. I'll just be out here."

"H-Hai!"

Noticing his the uneasiness in her voice, the blond spoke up. "You alright in there?"

"What? Are you that much of a pervert that you'll try by all means to get inside?" She jeered.

He chuckled. "Shut up. Hurry up and get out of my bathroom– I'm getting hungry!"

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in a sec!"

* * *

The duo sighed in content as soon as they sat on his couch, dim sum on their laps while they watched Rick and Morty.

In between laughs, Misaki asked, "Where the hell did you find this show?" Making sure that he was unaware of her actions, she quickly grabbed his last two dumplings and stuffed them in her mouth.

"You're totally not obvious, Misa", he pinched her cheek, to which he managed to elicit a cute blush from her. Trying to forget that she looked really cute in that moment, he decided to go back to what they were initially talking about. "Well, your classmate, what's her name again? Yoshida-san?"

"Yoshida Rie?" She asked, as soon as she swallowed the food that she nicked.

"Yeah. I went out on a date with her once, and she was telling me about the kinds of things she liked and hated about a guy, and apparently, she hated Rick and Morty. So I told her that I was actually an avid fan of it, and since then, she stopped bothering me."

Misaki nodded in understanding. Deciding to fill in the silence that was only disturbed by the endless wubba lubba dub dub's of the crazed yet ingenious scientist named Rick, she dared to ask the question that was burning deep within her.

"A-Ano, a-are you dating anyone?!" She half-screamed, half-asked.

Taken aback, the blond was shocked, yet didn't pass up the opportunity to tease her. "Hmm, why the sudden question? You seem to be asking a lot tonight. Are you... jealous?" Smirking, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her down on the couch, his figure and strength aiding him to stop the demon president from escaping his grasp.

"You baka! As if I'd be jealous! I was just curious, since you're always out... and you know... maybe you forgot to tell me if you were... you know, dating anyone." She turned away from him, her crimson-stained cheeks prominent as she avoided his gaze.

He chuckled. "So sly, _Misaki-kun."_ Releasing her from his grip, he sighed. "As if I'd forget to tell you something like that. Don't worry, you'll be the first to know if I'm dating someone." He leaned his face in. "On one condition", he smirked, "as long as I'll be the first to know who the hell of a bastard you're dating, then we have a fine agreement."

Nodding, Misaki faked a smile. "Sure thing, _Takumi-kun."_

After an hour of talking about anything that went on in their minds, the room was finally silent. It would've been freezing really, that is, if they weren't underneath the young man's warm duvet. The sky grumbled, and they soon found Licht in between them.

"I've almost forgotten about you", Takumi whispered, only to be lightly scratched by the cat once again. "You know Misaki, the cat's like you."

"You still don't know the cat's gender do you?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I don't."

"Yappari. Idiot."

"But Licht is literally like you. It's aggressive and really mean. Always grumpy when you approach it. You know?"

The raven-haired yawned before smacking him on the head. "Wake me up when the rain stops."

"See? Theory proven. Not to mention that both of you have black hair... and amber eyes."

He stopped talking when he realised that she had fallen asleep. Feeling her stir beside him, he looked down to see that she was clutching his pyjamas. _'You're still scared of the thunder aren't you? And they call you the demon president.'_

By now, Licht had fallen asleep beside the sleeping maiden's cheek, and Takumi couldn't help but smile. Soon, his short-lived happiness was replaced with a really irritatingly indescribable feeling. _Did he just feel like pecking her on the cheek?_

Sighing, he gazed at his ceiling. Disregarding his previous thoughts, he forced his mind onto something else that had been bothering him. Misaki's been acting strange lately, and she's been hanging out more with that Sanshita-kun rather than with him. Well, he didn't exactly have much of a bigger stand in her life. After all, both of them were just her best friends. That puppy just has some stupid crush on her, but of course she wouldn't really say yes to him right?

He gritted his teeth, sighing in annoyance.

 _'_ _Why are you so bothered about who she would like in the first place? You guys are just best friends, and that's all you'll ever be. You're only pissed 'cause that guy can't be good enough for her, and no one really will.'_

The blond's train of thoughts was abruptly stopped when he heard soft whimpers. She was... _crying?_

"You... I hate you... so much. You idiot."

Usui Takumi was about to wake her up, when she mewled quietly.

"Stupid Takkun! Why do I like you... so much."

All the blood in his body rushed to his face as he stiffened. _Did he hear that right?_

Her eyes opened slowly to reveal bloodshot amber orbs. She just had the strangest dream that she confessed... to this idiot! Shaking her head free, she turned away. "Oi, the rain stopped. Why didn't you wake me up?"

She was surprised when he held her by the shoulders. "What the–"

"Misaki, please don't hate me after I do this, but I'm just done with holding back."

"Hah?"

Ayuzawa Misaki's eyeballs almost jumped out of their sockets when she felt his lips against hers. She felt something move below her, but she really couldn't care less. _'Must be Licht.'_

Her last thoughts were something along the lines of _'_ _my first kiss'_ and _'you idiot!'_ before she closed her eyes once again, and welcomed the boy's mouth willingly. _'To hell with it!'_ Her brain screamed.

The two "best friends" had decided to risk their life-long relationship with a kiss, and neither stopped until they were out of breath. Well, until she was out of breath.

The blond's vision was hazy, and then did he realise that he had some– well, a lot of explaining to do.

"Listen Misaki, I am so sorry for–"

She cut off his words as she pressed her lips against his.

"Shut up Takumi", she panted in between kisses.

He was beyond elated. He didn't know why, and he didn't care. And surprisingly, it seemed to him that she was the same.

After a minute or so, the raven-haired collapsed on his broad chest and grasped his shirt. "I–I'm really sorry about that."

"You're sorry about it?"

"No– no, I mean..."

"Shh, go to sleep Misaki. I guess I'm sorry for doing something like that to you without thinking. I didn't really mean to, and if you want, we can pretend it never happ–"

"Just stop! I hate you 'cause I–I think I like you!"

"What?" His eyes widened. _She's awake right?_

But she had fallen asleep the moment those words made their way out of her mouth. They had done too much for the day, and their bodies were starting to give up on them.

"I think I've known for a little too long." Chuckling, he brushed her hair. "And I'm pretty sure that you did too. I think that it was always only a matter of acceptance between the both of us. Courage too I guess." The blond smiled as the drowsiness sank in him. "I guess", he yawned. "I guess that's why we always avoided this topic 'til now."

He was still confused with how things had quickly escalated between the both of them, but to be honest really, them being best friends was always something that he questioned. He would always think about her and whether they were what they said they were, but in the end, he gave up and decided that it was for the best that they went with the flow. No. Usui Takumi couldn't bear to lose her, and he knew very well, that she too, had grown accustomed to him, even though she would often say that she gave not even an eighth of a damn about him. No. She loved him, and they both knew it.

She squirmed in her sleep. "U...sui."

This was all happening too fast. What would they be tomorrow? Would the way they treated each other change? Would they avoid each other now that things had been said and done?

His head was going mad with all the questions popping swiftly in his head. But he was certain of three things. The first of those, was that Ayuzawa Misaki loves him. Second, they wouldn't fall apart just like that. They knew from the beginning anyway– it wasn't just really the topic of their teatime.

And the third. He was sure of it, and he had finally learned to accept it.

"I love you Ayuzawa, and no, not as a best friend."

おわり

* * *

 **A/n:** The concept behind this one-shot was that, what if they were best friends from the start? It was originally going to be a fluffy, typical, in-a-relationship fic with them in his apartment, so I don't know how it morphed to them being best friends. I was so confused with this fic of mine that until now, I am still unsure of how I should feel about it. But I think I know that I'm not the happiest with how it turned out, but it was fun to write in a way.

Anyways, it's 1am from where I am, meaning that it's the 26th over here. Took me like an hour and a half to do this with zero fic plot in mind, so it was all raw. I know that I might be late for some of you in countries with timezones ahead of me, but then again, a Happy Christmas to you all. I shall be taking a break from writing, so until then, goodbye everyone! :D See you all after my upcoming exams! Take care and eat fruits, but don't worry, I'll be dropping by every now and then :) じゃね！


End file.
